Cuphead and Red Rose: Carnival Love
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Cuphead, Mugman, Red Rose: Don't Deal with the Devil. Cuphead, Mugman, and Red Rose come to a special carnival with three friends. Red Rose recives a predition about her heart will be belong to one of her friends. Soon, Cuphead and Red Rose relationship begins to bloom at the end of the day.


It's been a few months since the Devil and King Dice have been defeated. Now, everyone on Inkwell Isle is safe and sound. Red Rose is also reunited with mer mother and she along with her father stay on the island with Baroness and her friends.

Today, there is a special festival called 'Triple Fun Fair." Every year, friends and family go to the Second Isle to have some fun. There are different rides, games, attraction, and food, It's a fun day for everyone.

Among the citizens of the isles are Cuphead, Mugman, and Red Rose. There are also four more friends with the. A green hopping broccoli boy name, Stems. Then there is a girl wearing a blue kimono and has a tea cup for a head, name Tea. A purple octopus boy name, Octi. Finally, there is a female yellow canary bird wearing a orange hair band name, Song.

"Wow! This looks like the biggest funfair ever!" Mugman says.

"Yeah. Thus has to be the busiest time of the year as well," Song replies.

"Is the fair this excited?" Red Rose asks.

Cuphead says, "That's right, this is your first fair. It's one of our most fun events. Now that the Devil is defeated and everyone free from their debt, everyone are really getting into it."

"I agree," Octi says.

"It sounds like fun," Red Rose says.

"Um yeah," Cuphead says, with his cheeks a little blush.

Red Rose looks at Cuphead with a shy expression on her face with her cheeks red.

Tea happily says, "I got an idea, how about us girl go do some shopping, and have our girl fun."

"Then us boys will go on all the extreme and fun rides," Stems says.

The boys begin to run off to the fun ride.

Cuphead shyly says, "Uh, see you later guys."

"Um by," Red Rose replies.

Cuphead runs off with the boys with his cheeks turning red. Red Rose waves goodbye with her cheeks turning red.

Tea comes over, and says, "Hey Rose, how about we go visit Djimmi before we do some shopping."

"How come?" Red Rose asks.

"Djimmi is doing fortune telling and we get to ask him anything we want. You can ask him, if you have any romance in your future," Song replies.

"Um, I guess so," Red Rose says.

Tea happily says, "Then let's go."

Tea grabs Red Rose and Song by their wrist and wing, and drag them off to find Djimmi.

At the pyramid, Djimmi is giving some fortune to the customers. Red Rose and the others are the next to come up. After the client in front of him as gone, the three friends get in front of the table Djimmi is sitting behind.

"Hello girls, how are you today?" Djimmi asks.

"We're doing fine. We're here to get our fortunes told," Tea says.

Then Song says, "Red Rose, why don't you go first?"

"Um okay," Red Rose says.

She takes a seat on a chair.

Djimmi asks, "So what kind of fortune do you want to know?"

"Well, it's a bit embarrassing, it's just um. You see, there is this boy I like who is also my friend, so I like to know how our relationship will go?" Red Rose asks, feeling embarrassed.

"Say no more my dear," Djimmi says.

Djimmi holds his hands in front of Red Rose and waves them around in different directions. Then the gem on his hat begins to glow bright.

Djimmi says, "Soon, very soon, your heart will belong to that friend. When that day comes, you will fall into that boy's arm and be carried in the air to see a multiple flashing lights. Then, you both fall into shallow water to see the silver moon at your sight. That is when you and the boy's heart will become one."

"Really?" Red Rose asks herself.

At a different part of the park, the boys are riding on the roller coaster, play on the bumper cars, and go on other rides. After that, the boys are having lunch. Cuphead seems to be the only one who isn't eating.

Mugman notices this, and asks, "What's wrong Cuphead?"

"It's nothing," Cuphead answers.

"Come on Cups, you been acting strange lately," Ocit says.

Then Stems asks, "So what's bothering you?"

"I don't know why, but I've been having a funny feeling since I've started hanging out with Red Rose," Cuphead explains.

"How do you feel?" Mugman asks.

"I feel like my stomach are in knots, and my cheeks feel like they're burning. Finally, my head always seems to flutter," Cuphead says.

Ocit laughs, and says, "I think I know what your problem is. You're in love with Red Rose."

Cuphead cheeks begin to turn red.

At a different side of the shop, Red Rose and the girls are shopping for clothes and accessories. Red Rose is happy that she is able to hang out with other girls and do what they do. Of course, some of them aren't really her thing.

After the fun they have, the girls reunite with the boys and are heading off to relax for a while. When the day is done and the moon is up in the sky, Cuphead and Red Rose decide to have a quiet walk. The two aren't saying a word to each other and are looking ahead.

"So Rose, how was your first Triple Fun Fair going?" Cuphead asks.

"It's been going well. I'm glad I get to hang out with great friends like you and the others," Red Rose says.

"Yeah. I'm glad you got to live on the Isle with us. It's already been half a year since we met," Cuphead says.

Red Rose says, "Yeah. I got shipwrecked and you and Mugman found me. Around the same time, you both got your souls hanging by a thread by the Devil."

"I know. We all went on a crazy adventure in beating everyone who are in debt, including your mother. Sadly, I could never forget how you sacrifice your soul to save ours," Cuphead says.

"Yeah. But let's not forget, you both saved me and free my mother and everyone from their debt," Red Rose says.

Red Rose says with a smile and red cheeks, "I'm glad I came to the Isle when I did. Even thought I was separated from my father, but I'm glad my family is reunited."

"I'm glad too," Cuphead says.

They both turn their heads to each other and let out a smile.

Suddenly, everyone begin to hear bells ringing. That is when many people begin to walk to one location.

"Looks like the fireworks will be starting soon," Cuphead says.

"Yeah. I'll race you," Red rose says.

Cuphead smiles, "You're on."

Red Rose and Cuphead begin to run to where the firework show is going to be at. Suddenly, Red Rose ends up tripping on a rock and begins to fall. Cuphead quickly turns and is able to catch her before she hits the ground.

Suddenly, the ground lowers where they are, and they both get spring into the air. That is a trap square, done by Beppi the Clown for one of his surprise.

Cuphead hold on to Red Rose with all of his might. Red Rose does the same. Just then, the fireworks begin to fly into the air and pops out different colors. Cuphead and Rose are astonished to see what is happening. Soon, the both land in a large shallow fountain close to the firework show.

Cuphead sits up to see Red Rose hugging him. Red Rose opens her eyes to see her being hold by Cuphead.

Red Rose says, "That was unexpected."

"Yeah," Cuphead says.

The two turn their heads to see the silver moon shining in the sky. The two look at the moon with smiles on their faces. Then turn to each other with cheeks turning red.

Red Rose says, "Cuphead, this is the best night I ever have."

"Mine too," Cuphead says.

The two hold each other in their arms as they look at the bright moon as the fireworks are exploding into the sky. Turns out, Djimmi's prediction is right, Red Rose's heart is soon to be belong to a special boy. That special boy is Cuphead. The two continue to watch the show as they remain in the fountain. Their love is fully beginning to bloom.


End file.
